


The Fire in Your Eyes is Enough to Waver My Soul

by BurnishPhoenix



Series: coach x student week 2020 [7]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, M/M, coach x student week, tsurugi takes on ishido's role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix
Summary: the holy emperor finally meets with a certain goalkeeperday 7 of coach x student week - free day
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Series: coach x student week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954417
Kudos: 6





	The Fire in Your Eyes is Enough to Waver My Soul

It was the first time in a long while that he saw hope in a player's eyes. It was so bright and vivid. A sign that this kid would not go down without a fight.

Endou, the latest goalkeeper of Raimon was staring up to the balcony in the stadium. Tsurugi kept his gaze on him from above. Even from this distance, they swore their eyes met.

For a moment, there was a spark in the man's chest- could this boy change what they had set in stone? Could he dare to feel hope for the sport once more?

Tsurugi is the one to break eye contact. He turns away, walks away from his aide and clutches at his chest.

He had always been curious about this boy but seeing him play in person was an entirely different experience. All he can hope is to meet with him, speak with him and learn how he saw this world through his eyes.

It was a chance meeting. Tsurugi catches Endou when he's alone. He was lucky, he thinks, to find him without a teammate. He had heard his buddies were fairly close to him and even had a couple that he would walk home with. To catch him like this, perhaps it was fate.

Endou doesn't seem to notice who he is, not at first. He stops and stares at the man in a dark suit standing before him. And then he gasps and points a finger at him.

"It's you! The Holy Emperor! Why are you trying to change soccer?"

Tsurugi stays silent. It was obvious, no?

"So everyone can play it."

"Everyone can play it! But the way you're doing it- its just not right!"

Endou looks like he wants to say more to delve in how wrong he thinks it is but he struggles with explaining his feelings. Not that he has to explain them. Tsurugi had seen them conveyed on the field.

"Even if it's not right, I want people to play."

His mind goes to his brother and how he wasn't able to play soccer. He could when he was younger, but it was stolen from him in the blink of an eye. If he couldn't help his brother, then the least he could do is to help those who wanted to play.

"But what was wrong with the old way of playing? Everyone could still play. I don't really get how you guys work." Endou crosses his arms. "If we were to play together, I think I could show you what I mean!"

Tsurugi raises a brow. A mere boy challenging him? It was…interesting to say the least. Perhaps this boy really was special. But he wouldn't be indulging him on this matter. He had a feeling this boy could really sway his decision.

"Go to the Holy Road Tournament. Prove what you believe in by winning."

The boy doesn't back down. He smiles brightly when hearing this challenge. It was as if a fire had lit in his chest and was not about to burn out for a long time.

"We'll win and then you'll have to play against me!"


End file.
